FateGear Paradox
by Cypher0120
Summary: Fate/Stay Night and Guilty Gear crossover. The fifth Grail War has started but some rules seem to have been bent for this one.
1. Saber and Berserker

**Saber**

Master: Emiya Shirou

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasm: A+

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: C

Gender: Male

Magic Resistance: D

Charisma: B

Sorcery: B+

Color: White

Talents: Lightning

Likes: Teacups, people's smiling faces, justice, His wife, His son

Dislikes: Those who ignore order

Nemesis: Berserker

Abilities:

**Magic Resistance**

**Rank:** **D**

The ability to cancel or diminish the effects of sorcery used against oneself. At this rank, spells that are cast with a chant of a single verse or less are cancelled. Note that here a 'verse' is constituted of at least three phrases. About as powerful as a basic protective amulet.

**Charisma**

**Rank: B**

Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-rank is enough to lead a country.

**Sorcery**

**Rank:** **B+**

The individual's skill in spellcasting. As lightning is a very difficult element to master, this servant is powerful enough to cast different forms of lightning.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Ride the Lightning**

**Rank: A+**

**Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army**

An attempt by the individual to surround themselves with lightning. This does not harm the user and is very effective against individuals and on armies. The added stun effect by this ability is very useful though the individual can be knocked out of this by a well-placed attack. Saber can utilize a technique to create a sphere of lightning instead of surrounding himself with it.

**Sacred Edge**

**Rank: A+**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

A complex but stable arc of lightning that speeds from Saber's fingers and onto a target. Travelling in a straight line, it is somewhat easy to avoid yet when it hits, the target suffers great damage and stunned for a time.

**Rising Force**

**Rank: EX**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

Instant death for anyone struck by it. However if it misses, Saber can no longer cast spells for the rest of the day.

**Aquila:**

**Rank:**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

Saber's basic weapon, a large sword he wields with one hand. The weight is not one a normal human can use but Saber wields it almost effortlessly.

**Fuuraiken/Thunderseal:**

**Rank:**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

A weapon that can be summoned by Saber in order to gain access to his advanced abilities. It allows the use of Sacred Edge and Rising Force.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Berserker**

Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Noble Phantasm: S

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: A

Gender: Male

Sorcery: A

Mad Enhancement: Unknown

Bravery: A

Color: Red

Talents: Fire

Likes: Queen "Sheer Heart Attack" Album

Dislikes: Exerting himself, Trying his best

Nemesis: Saber, Caster

Abilities:

**Mad Enhancement**

**Rank: Unknown**

Rank-up for all parameters, but loses most of his sanity. Curiously, this Berserker is unaffected by the madness and can talk and fight while formulating plans of his own. The effects are noticeable once Berserker transforms.

**Sorcery**

**Rank: A**

The individual's skill in spellcasting. Berseker can cast extremely advanced fire spells either through his limbs or through his weapon.

**Bravery**

**Rank: A**

Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Fireseal/Fuunken**

**Rank:**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

Berserker's weapon of choice. It allows him to focus his flame techniques. This sword can cut through metal if hot enough.

**Tyrant Rave: (Version Alpha, Beta, Omega)**

**Rank: S**

**Type: Anti-Fortress/Anti-Army**

Berserker's most useful ability if a battle needs to be ended. Using his fists and combined with the Fuuenken, Berserker can use a powerful burst of flame with many different variations depending on the situation.

**Dragon Install: (Super Dragon Install, Flame Distortion)**

**Rank:**

**Type: Support**

Strengthen's all capabilities and regenerates mana at an alarming rate. When the moment passes, Berserker is left defenseless for a while.

**Napalm Death (All Guns Blazing)**

**Rank: EX**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

Instant death for anyone struck by it. However if it misses, Berserker can no longer use it for the rest of the day.

**Gear Trigger**

**Rank:**

**Type: Support**

The ability that designates this individual as a Berserker. In this state, he is armored with a thick shell, and wings of flame. His weapon lengthens and becomes perpetually covered in flames. In this state, only attacks ranked A+ can harm him but it drains mana and his stamina alarmingly quick. Curses are somewhat more effective while under this state.

(Yay, done the first two servants. Guess who they are? Next up, Rider and Lancer!)


	2. Lancer, Caster, Rider

**Lancer**

Master: Kirei Kotomine (Switched to Rin Tohsaka)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Noble Phantasm: A

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: B

Gender: Male

Magic Resistance: E

Independent Action: B

Sorcery: B

Color: White

Talents: Lightning

Likes: His mother, his guardian, freedom

Dislikes: His father, Brainwashing, Valentine

Nemesis: Saber

**Abilities:**

**Magic Resistance**

Rank: A

Cannot cancel spells but damage values are lowered somewhat.

Independent** Action**

Rank: B

The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. At this rank, he is capable of existing for two days without an established contract, and is also able to remain for a short period of time even after his spiritual core has subsisted severe damage.

**Sorcery**

Rank: B

His control over lightning is inherited from his father but Lancer died too early in life to actually learn its more advanced techniques.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Illuria**

Rank:

Type: Anti-Unit

The weapon is both the lance that Lancer uses and the name of his father's kingdom. Lancer uses it not only for stabbing, but also with wide arcs in order to prepare for other attacks.

**Ride the Lightning**

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army

The same as Saber's. The only difference would be the fact that Lancer can only surround himself in a sphere of lightning without any way to modify the attack.

**Gear-Trigger**

Rank:

Type: Support

Tapping into his mixed bloodline, Lancer can augment his endurance and strength for a while at the cost of logical thinking. It provides a slightly higher defense against magical attacks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Caster (B)**

Master: Himself

Alignment: True Neutral

Noble Phantasm: EX

Strength: Unknown

Endurance: Unknown

Agility: Unknown

Mana: S+

Luck: Unknown

Gender: Male

Sorcery: S+

Color: red, white, black

Talents: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Nemesis: Berserker

**Abilities:**

**Sorcery**

Rank: S+

Control over magic. This ability was gained through prolonged contact with the "Backyard."

**Noble Phantasms:**

Unknown.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Rider**

Master: Mato Sakura

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasm: S+

Strength: C

Endurance: S

Agility: C

Mana: S

Luck: C

Riding: A

Monstrous Strength: A

Eye of the Mind (Fake): A

Gender: Female

Color: Blue, Black

Talents: Unknown

Likes: Peacefulness, little animals, reading, Her son, Her husband

Dislikes: Oppressive humans, war

Nemesis: None

**Abilities:**

**Riding**

Rank: A

The ability to ride beasts and vehicles. At this rank, she is capable of handling any form of mount be it an animal or an object. Experienced riding airships.

**Monstrous Strength**

Rank: A

An ability possessed by demons and mystic beast, boost up the Strength by one rank for a time-limit that depends of one's ranking in this skill. Used too much, and her wings begin to take over her mind instead.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake)**

Rank: A

Resistance to changes of visibility caused by visual interferences. Also called the sixth sense, or prescience; an innate talent to sense danger.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Imperial Ray:**

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army

??

**Gamma Ray:**

Rank: S+

Type: Anti-World

One of Rider's deadliest attacks. At minimum power, it's strength is reduced to S. At full power, it has potential to go up beyond S+.

**Wings of Light:**

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-All

Only usable while Rider's mind is free from logical thinking. The attack can not be stopped and anything within a twenty foot radius is likely to be annihilated. To date, only Berserker can get close enough and survive.

(Okay, glad that's done. I'm putting quite a lot of assumptions about GG's story so if any are mistakes, know that these are just assumptions. Oh, notice the Caster B there? Caster A shall be the original. Archer, Assassin and Gilgamesh will remain there as well. Next Chapter: Summoning)


	3. Summoning?

(Now for the Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fate Stay Night or Guilty Gear. Type-MOON owns the first and Daisuke Ishiwatare owns Guilty Gear.)

**Ryūdōji Temple**

She was a fool allright. Killing her own master, a member of the mages association. She had a good reason for doing so after his cruelty and abuse. Now here she was, on the verge of her spiritual body dissipating and possibly being eliminated before the actual war even begins. She stumbled at the foot of a temple entrance, somehow this place felt different from the other areas but it wouldn't matter anyway. She was going to disappear. While she waited there, Caster saw someone moving towards her. The odd thing about that person was the fact that she couldn't even see his face. She wanted to live on and this person is probably the only one who might appear for a time.

"Please..." she said quietly, "...help me." She didn't know if the person heard but surely he can see the downed woman on the steps.

The man stopped. _So_, he thought, _this is the first servant I come across. She seems weak but..._he held out a hand and a short, but brilliant burst of light shot forth, enveloping the woman. An advanced healing spell that usually only works on spiritual bodies. Oh he knew she was one but, she probably wouldn't be able to guess what he was.

Caster felt reinvigorated, this stranger helped her without question. Still, the way he healed her suggested that he was a magus. There may be an ulterior motive to that.

"Before you question me," the man said, his voice being that of a young man, "I know that you are a servant, a participant of this Holy Grail war. Normally, what I did could be frowned upon but in my case, I guess it could be different."

"So why did you help me?" Caster asked, standing up slowly.

The man was silent but after a while, "Because there was nothing else to do. The fact that I am a master without a servant may have something to do with it but you should decide if you want to join me."

So, the stranger had wanted a servant. Still, he had rescued her. And he was letting her decide whether to leave or be his servant. He's certainly better than her old master and she had nothing left to lose. "I accept then, master. I will be your servant." She answered, bowing down in front of him.

"Please get up." The man replied, "I lied to you a little by the way. I am a servant as well, a Caster type but I myself am my own master. The Holy Grail does not interest me but with you, perhaps something can be arranged."

_This man, who is he?_ Caster, thought to herself. A servant who uses themselves as a master? That's almost unheard of. She smiled, this man was willing to have her wish granted by the Holy Grail. He didn't care did he? Was there something in his mind that's preventing him from wanting it. Sounds of footsteps approaching caught her ear and she turned towards that direction.

That Man turned as well, seeing the outline of someone approaching. He immediately took out a little notebook and flipped through it as if he was supposed to do something. "Soichiro Kuzuki, is it?" he whispered, before making the notebook disappear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Einzbern Castle**

"You know what? Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." He said, slightly annoyed at his supposed master.

The little girl pouted, "Servants don't need sleep. Besides, you haven't answered my question. How is the class-specific mad enhancement being stopped...and stop pointing at your head. I know it's not your head that's stopping it. Don't force me to use my command seal on you!"

"You do that. It would be such a waste don't you think?" he answered, closing his eyes again. He wasn't necessarily saying that it was his will stopping the insanity, he was pointing to his headband. Apparently it also stops enchantments like that along with keeping his real form dormant. Not like his master, Illyasviel would know.

"Fine, you win." Illya responded, "At least tell me your name."

"Sol Badguy." He answered quickly. Of course, that wasn't his real name but hey, it was his more 'famous' name wasn't it?

Illya closed the door to Berserker's room as she left. Why would a servant even want his own room? Even his name didn't sound real. As far as she knew, no epic hero was named Sol Badguy. Perhaps a test of his abilities would reveal his identity. He certainly didn't want to reveal it to her.

(Guess who the second caster is. Should be easy enough.)


	4. Beginnings

**Confrontation**

**"**He's coming," Archer whispered, "It seems he was waiting for the sun to set. He'll be striking now."

The girl, Rin Tohsaka, got up. So, it seems like their opponent is making their move.

"Yo!" the voice called out from above them. There, on top of the fence stood a young man with short, blonde hair flowing in the wind. "Beautiful night isn't it? That's what your pal thinks over there too right?" he continued, merely content at observing the two.

Rin was slightly shocked. "He can see Archer." She said, "This guy's a servant, too!"

"Correct." The young man answered. "Then you must know that you are my enemy right?!" As he finished his sentence, the servant materialized his weapon, a pointed flag.

She ran towards the edge of the rooftop and then the other servant gave chase. "Archer! Take care of my landing!" she called out as she jumped off.

As soon as she reached the bottom, Rin then said to her as of yet hidden servant, "His weapon looks like a lance. We have to move somewhere more advantageous to us!" Almost immediately after saying that, the other servant appeared right in front of her. "Archer!" she called out, jumping back. There, her servant materialized to face the opposing servant.

"This should be fun." The other servant responded, getting a stance ready.

"Lance user...you're the servant Lancer, right?" Rin asked.

"You got that right. Your buddy there doesn't seem like one who fights in close-combat so this should be a piece of cake." Lancer answered, "You're Archer correct. Guess we'll have to fight it out."

Archer turned slightly to his master, "Well then, what now Rin? I'm already ready."

At first, Rin was hesitant, but seeing Archer's willingness, "Archer, show me what you've got here!" she replied.

Archer immediately produced the images of two swords in both his hands and went on the offensive.

"An Archer using swords as a weapon? This is fun isn't it?!" Lancer said excitedly, enchanting his weapon with a small amount of electricity and swinging it in a wide arc. Their battle had begun.

"What's that?" Shiro asked himself, stepping outside to see what the noise he heard was. Upon reaching the school gate, what greeted his eyes was a sight to behold. Two people, fighting with odd weapons. "What in the world are they..." he started.

"I never heard of an Archer using dual swords before. What kind of hero are you?" Lancer asked, parrying a slash from Archer and responding with a thrust from his weapon.

Archer replied, jumping back to avoid the attack, "You're odd as well. No Lancer I remember ever used a flagpole as a lance."

"Bet you won't see this coming then." Lancer answered, preparing his 'spear' for a different kind of attack. Sparks of electricity started to surround him and he started, "Ride the-"

Shiro gasped a little as he remembered the information earlier today. The people who were killed was attacked by others who wielded weapons like these people.

Lancer heard another sound and immediately halted his attack. "Who's there?" he said immediately, facing the direction where the sound came from. When the person ran away, Lancer followed immediately towards the inside of the school. He hated to do this but it was part of the "rules."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ryudoji Temple**

"Kuzuki, I trust you understand what you may have to sacrifice if you choose to help us? Your life will never be the same again though I can't say it will be for better or for worse." That Man told him, leaning against one of the temple pillars.

Soichiro Kuzuki did not looked fazed though. "Does it really matter? I don't care that much for this 'Holy Grail' but with you two having already used an illusionary base to plan your actions, I doubt I have no other choice." He answered.

"That may be true..." Caster replied, "...but what my master wants you to do is to pretend to be my master. He will give you a false command seal but that alone may make you a valid target for other servants. It will disrupt your current lifestyle."

"Regardless of that fact," That Man said, "We may be able to find another servant to help us. After you summon another one, Caster."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, just the eighth servant." That Man chuckled, flipping through his notebook. "Of course, he will need a bit of incentive if we want him to join our cause. That's what I'm going to do right now. But first, we have to wait for Berserker to make his move."

"You know where he is right now?" Caster asked.

"No, but we share a link of sorts. I can 'sense' what he's doing but he can't sense mine of course. Right now, he's training with his master." That Man answered. After a few seconds, That Man turned to Kuzuki, "I will be heading off now. Make sure nothing happens to Caster while she summons Assassin. It couldn't be that hard."

Kuzuki nodded, watching as That Man disappeared in a flash of light. What had he gotten himself into?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Forest surrounding Einzbern Castle**

"It will take a while before we get to the city so if you have any secrets you want to tell me, I suggest you tell them now." Illya said, waiting if her servant would give a response. Unfortunately, not much came from Berserker.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is eliminating Caster before he tries to do anything funny. He has a habit of altering timelines and finding loopholes with the help of his other servants." Berserker said quietly. By Caster's servants, he did not mean servants summoned for this war. He meant That Man's servants: Raven and I-No. "One thing I need to tell you is this. Caster has already interfered with this timeline."

"Oh? Is that a very bad thing?" Illya asked suddenly, stopping to think about something.

Berserker stopped as well and replied, "He wished to prevent something from happening during his life. The fact that he's willing to travel all the way here means something in this era had a part to play in the creation of Gears."

"I don't even know what you're talking about but are you telling me that Caster is from..."

"-the future." He finished for her. "The same goes to me and probably a few others. This is what I mean by Caster trying to change the timeline."

(As you can see, That Man will be acting as the catalyst for these events. He's also likely to become deus ex machina or malus ex machina...depending on what happens. Reviews please!)


	5. The Board is Set

**Emiya Residence:**

"Mind's eye, awaken!" That Man thought, focusing the advanced magic into seeing what possibilities the future may hold. Though it changes ever so quickly with events in the present generating a new thread that may occur, That Man could formulate a plan on which thread was the most likely path. He had already seen part of this thread anyway. "Emiya Shirou, now is the time to change your destiny. The path to the creation of gears must never be opened." He whispered, disappearing in a cloud before reappearing on the rooftop of the household. If all goes to plan, the sheath of the Holy Sword will be removed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm just following the rules you know? As much as I wish, killing you would be last on my list. Unfortunately, this has to be done." Lancer told the boy, raising his weapon and struck. Surprisingly, the blow was parried. "Reinforcement huh? I know someone who could do that as well. Yours is a bit dull though." Lancer continued, kicking the boy through the screen. "Whoops, didn't mean to hit you that hard...Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Lancer called out, seeing the boy run towards a little shed.

"What is he?" Shirou thought to himself. There wasn't much he could do except find a place to hide. The guy said something about knowing reinforcement, he must've known how to use it as well. A sudden kick knocked the wind out of Shirou, sending him sprawling towards the entrance of his destination.

"This is getting boring you know?" Lancer said, readying his weapon. Shirou didn't know what to say but the sudden thrusts of the weapon forced him back even more and into the shed. "Just give up. I'll even try to make this painless." Lancer whispered. The response was the boy shouting a defiant "No!" before Lancer used an extra boost of power to destroy the slightly enhanced weapon. "Close your eyes. It'll be over soon."

"No way, I just got a second chance to live. There's no way he's taking me without a fight." Shirou thought. There had to be something he could do.

On the rooftop, the lone figure felt the surge of energies starting to form. Now is the time. "Trace, on!" The copies of the Thunderseal and Fireseal emerged in both hands. That Man immediately threw them down, straight into the rapidly forming summoning circle. Okay, so the roof got busted soon after, but there came 'Caster' floating down, shocking both Lancer and Shirou.

"Oh, geez. You're his servant?!" Lancer called out, leaping backwards and exiting the shed.

"That was a bit premature." That Man whispered to himself before looking at Shirou. Any moment now, the boy's servant would be summoned. He had to act quickly. A blast of coruscating energy engulfed Shirou as That Man performed one of his more advanced sorceries. Reaching through the boy's flesh, bypassing it actually, That Man's hands came out holding a golden sheath immediately following the assault. The energy that paralyzed Shirou dissipated and he fell to his knees.

The sword struck immediately after, narrowly missing 'Caster's' head.

"Oh? I see my plan was a success. I've prevented the summoning of the king of knights. You're just a slightly weaker example, Kiske." That Man chuckled to himself before floating slowly out the doorway.

_Priorities first, _Saber thought, looking at the boy who is likely to be his master. "I'm going to assume that you've summoned me at a critical time. Stay here and don't come out." He said, ready to run out the doorway. Taking a look back, Saber saw the two figures of the Fireseal and Thunderseal stuck to where the summoning circle used to be. Those were obviously copies of the original. He headed out the doorway, intent on battling with 'Caster,' even if he had no hope of winning. What awaited him was a surprise.

"Dad?!" Lancer responded as the form of Saber leaped out the doorway. What the hell! Now here's another person he'd have to worry about.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I sense more than just one servant Rin. No, more than two at least." Archer said as they headed towards Shirou's residence. What exactly was happening at that place?


End file.
